(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure are directed to a liquid crystal lens and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the development of a display device technology, an interest in a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image display device has increased, and various 3D image display methods have been studied.
One method frequently used to implement a stereoscopic image display uses a binocular display. In a binocular display method, an image perceived by a left eye and an image perceived by a right eye are displayed on the same display device, and are incident to the left eye and the right eye of an observer, respectively. That is, images observed at different angles are input to both eyes, respectively, to allow the observer to perceive a three-dimensional effect.
Methods of projecting an image to the left eye and the right eye of an observer include a method of using a barrier, a method of using a lenticular lens, which is a type of cylindrical lens, etc.
In a stereoscopic image display device that uses a barrier, a slit is formed in the barrier to divide an image from the display device into a left eye image and a right eye image, and the slit allows the left eye image and the right eye image to be input to the left eye and the right eye of the observer, respectively.
In a stereoscopic image display device that uses a lens, an image from the stereoscopic image display device is divided into a left eye image and a right eye image by changing an optical path using the lens.
In addition, a two-dimensional/three-dimensional image display device has been developed that can change a planar image display method into a stereoscopic image display method. To this end, a lens that may perform switching has been developed.